


Emotional Support Jack Daniels

by ladiekatie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2020 has been one hell of a year, Derek isn't in this one, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, alcohol consumption, he's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: Inspired by a Tweet: Nothing fazes me right now. Werewolves could descend upon us and I’d shrug and continue to drink my emotional support vodka.Stiles lets his dad in on his little secret (the wrong little secret).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Emotional Support Jack Daniels

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in like.. March and I just found it again and it was super close to being finished. So here you go!

2020 had been a tough year for John. It’s not even over and he’s just begging for the light at the end of the tunnel. First, there is a goddamm plague happening and the whole world seems to have gotten its act together faster than the US ever could, and the California governor is being completely selfish not realizing people’s lives are on the line. His deputies have been called out to break up peaceful protests, and as John refused to send them on account of the protests being peaceful and demonstrations of their constitutional rights, he was ceremoniously fired and replaced with someone who will send them. 

John is almost glad that he’s no longer in law enforcement, it was scary being out there and exposed to who knows what, but he also misses his job. Specifically, he misses his income. Stiles was sent home from school from his master’s program. Even a blind cat could see that Stiles was in a relationship with someone. He was not subtle with the smiles he gave to his phone or to the “secret” night time video calls. John didn’t particularly care that Stiles was keeping this from him, the boy was allowed his secrets, no matter how obvious they were. 

The need to leave the house hits him every now and then. After spending so many years in and out of the house with hardly a moment to enjoy and appreciate his home, being trapped in it was another thing all together. He had done well, with keeping his drinking to a minimum. Stiles worries he’ll relapse, and maybe he will but it’s not like he has a job anymore. It reminds him of when Stiles was in high school…

He notices that there is less to drink in the house than he would like, and when he buys a new bottle of Jack, he goes threw it very quickly, either because he really doesn’t know how much he’s drinking in one sitting or because Stiles is compensating to make sure he  _ doesn’t _ over drink. 

Stiles picked up cooking while he was away, and can make a lot of great meals.

It’s over one of these meals that Stiles decides to tell him about his little “secret” relationship. 

“Um Dad,” Stiles says. He’s been nervous all night. John could see it in the set of his shoulders, and how he had cooked up a couple steaks for dinner, a favorite for John. 

“Yeah son?” John saws at the meat and sticks the fork in his mouth. 

“I’m uhh-” he stops, then starts again when he seems to gain his nerve back. “I’m seeing someone.” 

“Okay,” he says around his chewing. Stiles looks surprised. 

“How did you-”

“You’re not as subtle as you think kiddo,” John takes a bit of mashed potatoes. 

“It’s a guy,” Stiles continues. This makes John pause his chewing to look at Stiles. They had never had the “coming out talk,” but John spent many,  _ many _ years putting two and two together. The pictures his son posted on Facebook were obvious, but John had no idea his curiosity was this well researched. 

“Okay,” he doesn’t skip a beat and takes another bite. “This is really good Stiles, thanks for dinner.” 

“It’s Derek Hale,” Stiles admits, dropping his fork and knife on the table and taking his head into his hands. “Oh my god, why can’t I stop?” he asks himself softly. 

“Derek Hale?” John asks. Hale was a good kid. He remembers when he had him in his office after the fire so many years ago. There was the time he arrested Derek on murder charges, but he was exonerated and had since proven himself to be a might fine deputy. “He’s nice.” John takes another bite and keeps eating, John can tell Stiles added something to the mashed potatoes but he’s having a hard time placing it. “Son, what’s in the potatoes?”

“Garlic,” Stiles answers right away. “Did you know?”

“Well I could taste something different but I-”

“About me and- and Derek?”

“No son,” John admits, looking up to meet Stiles’ eyes. Even though he and Derek worked together for years, he didn’t even know Derek liked guys like that, much less his son. 

“Then why aren’t you- don’t you-” Stiles looks flustered and annoyed. 

“Kiddo, it’s been one hell of a year so far. I think werewolves could come descend upon us and I’d just shrug and grab another Jack,” John laughs to himself.  _ Werewolves, huh. _

“You know?” Stiles asks, eyes suddenly narrowed, like he’s trying to read John’s mind. 

“Know what?”

“About Derek?” His eyes are searching for something. John notices Stiles has hardly touched his food. 

“Well now I do.”

“How?”

“You just told me!” John is confused, but Stiles seems so too.

“So you’re okay with me dating a werewolf?” Stiles finally asks. 

“What?” John puts down his knife and fork, they clink on the plate under him. He stares at his son, and Stiles stares back. “Want to run that by me again son?”

“You didn’t know,” Stiles says, as though he’s confirming. 

“Well now I do.” 

It grows quiet between them. Stiles stares at his dad, and John stares at his son. John’s critical eye looks Stiles up and down, looking for his tell that signal he’s lying about this. 

“I need a Jack,” John says and gets up from his seat. The bottle is in the cupboard over the fridge. He pulls two glasses down with it and sets them both gently down on the table. The Jack flows out of the bottle easily, filling the two glasses, John’s more than Stiles’. “So werewolves?” 

“Yeah. Werewolves.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please drop a kudos and a comment!  
> Thanks!


End file.
